ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in The Rowdyruff Boys - TV Series
Note: All of the information in this page is fictional. This is done for entertainment reasons only. These are the list of characters in the Cartoon Network's The Rowdyruff Boys - TV Series. In the series, the boys have the same personalties as their seasons 5-6 counterparts of the 1998 Powerpuff Girls series. New characters have also appeared in the series. There are also superheroes that fight against the boys to save Citesville. Most of them are parodies of DC superheroes, based off of Craig McCracken's - creator of the Powerpuff Girls - love for the 1960's Adam West Batman series. The Rowdyruff Boys The boys have their same original series' personalties and designs (long-sleeved shirts with a black stripe in each, black trousers and black, low-top sneakers with white laces and white soles). Brick Brick '''(voiced by Rob Paulsen) is the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Much like his brothers, he gives up fighting against the Powerpuff Girls and develops a life in Citesville. It was idea to force Mojo JoJo (the boys' creator) into making their huge headquarters in Citesville. Brick is still the bossy, arrogant, self absorbed one and decides which times the boys cause crime in the city. In the episode "Blamin' the Flamin'" that his special ability is fire breath, opposite to Blossom's (his Powerpuff equivalent) ice breath.He hates every superhero that tries to ruin his fun and chaos, but his least favourite hero is Animalegend (who becomes the boy's main enemy in the series). He has his own bedroom which is dark red, his signature colour. '''Boomer Boomer '''(also voiced by Paulsen) is the silliest Rowdyruff, however, he seems to become more smarter than his brothers in the series. Like his brothers, he has given up fighting the PPG and grows a life in Citesville. Also, like his brothers; he has his own room in their HQ which has a dominant color of dark blue. Brick and Butch still pick on him like in the original PPG series, but now he stands up for himself more often. He develops hatred for the hero Fortis in the show, Fortis betrays him in the episode 'Not a Falcon, Nor a Helicopter'. His special power is to summon a baseball bat made of pure energy. He's also the lead singer when the boys become a band (as seen in the episode "Starstruck"). '''Butch Butch '''(voiced by Roger L. Jackson) is the most violent Rowdyruff Boy. He develops a new life in Citesville and gives up fighting the PPG, just like Brick and Boomer. In the RRB HQ, he has his own room which is forest green, just like his signature color. He likes watching anything that is unnaturally violent or frightneing. However, in the upcoming episode 'Zomb-ocalypse!', he develops nightmares over a scary movie. Butch also enjoys tricking and fooling others, as seen in 'Destiny's Wild', when he tries to trick Weather Woman into becoming a terrible superhero. However, when she cleans up Butch's bedroom for being too disgusting, he develops hate for her in the series. His special ability is to project a green energy force field bubble around him to block attacks from all angles. He also develops romantic feelings for Weather Woman and later the Powerpunk Girl Brute in an upcoming episode. '''Blister Blister 'is the Rowdyruff Boys' older brother who has yet to make an appearance in the series. He is the Rowdyruff equivalent to Bliss. Not much is known about this character yet. Secondary Characters '''Brandon Walkers ' 'Brandon Walkers '(voiced by Khary Payton) owns a corner shop in Citesville. He first appears in 'Mysterious Force', when the boys suspect that there is alien activity in his shop, only for it to be revealed that there was something wrong with his printer. He reveals himself to be a fan and friend of the Rowdyruff Boys and resembles actions of Professor Utonium in the series. He also allows the boys to often take free items from his store with his permission. He is married to Skylar Walkers. '''Skylar Walkers Skylar Walkers '''(voiced by Tara Strong) is Brandon's wife. She is first seen in Brandon's next appearance. She also resembles Ms. Sara Bellum's personality when giving the boys advice. '''Cory Walkers Cory Walkers '''(voiced by J.G. Quintel) is the six-year-old son of Brandon and Skylar. He first appears in 'Rude Roommate', when he is being mean to the Rowdyruff Boys when they become his roommate, due to their HQ in hostage of Animalegend. He, however, saves them from being destroyed in the end. After that, he seems to be like the boys' Mayor of Townsville; he loves candy, and often steals jars of it from his parents' store. He is the RRB's best friend as well. Cory loves his parents and respects them most of the time. '''Female Narrator Opposite to the Powerpuff Girls' male narrator, the female narrator '''(voiced by Tara Strong) comments on the Rowdyruff Boys' actions. She begins every episode with '''The city of Citesville and ends them with And so once again, the day is doomed. Thanks... to the Rowdyruff Boys! (parodying what the original Narrator says respectively.) She makes comments on what the boys do, like the original narrator and squabbles with him in 'Here Come The Girls'. The Talking Cat Voiced by Grey DeLisle, she is the show's version of the Talking Dog. She does not feature in commercials like the dog, however, the Rowdyruff Boys use her to become famous in 'Starstruck' and she is seen singing later in the story. The Talking Cat also appears at random in the show. The Powerpunk Girls Berserk (voiced by Amanda Leighton), Brat (voiced by Kristen Li) and Brute (voiced by Natalie Palamides) are the evil versions of the Powerpuff Girls from the alternate universe of Vilesville. In 'Punk-Fine Valentine', they break out of capitivity of Jomo Momo and escape to Citesville via a mirror portal. They battle the Rowdyruff Boys, only for them to get romantic interests for them. It is unknown if they will show up again in the series, although, Berserk saying that they will meet again hints that they will. This is also the girls' first TV appearance. Superheroes of Citesville TBE (TO BE EDITED)